katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Opeo
Opeo is a sickly cousin of The Prince in all main Katamari games. In Katamari Damacy, he had a gaping hole in his belly. Since We ♥ Katamari, he has a cast on his left leg. He is able to get sick very easily. His appearance changed in We ♥ Katamari where he has covered his hole and removed bandages from his body. His appearance then again changed in Touch My Katamari were he regained his hole in his belly. He is friends with Macho. As seen in the Korean online game, Opeo is a remarkable hanger despite his weak strength. In the webcomic, he is not very smart or liked, and is taken with the group to stop the roboking by accident. Opeo's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Taurus - At the far corner on the roof of the school. Size: 68cm7mm Description: He looks ill all the time, but contrary to his sickly appearance, he has an intense vitality. When Rolled Up: "Hi-dee ho, Opeo. When is that hole going to be fixed? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Origami - Lying on a bed in the bathroom. Size: 80cm Description: A cousin who's always in bad physical condition. He's good at catching inscrutable diseases. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird patient!! Wait... it's cousin Opeo! Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Opeo. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were being sick in the bathroom? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Wheelchair Mask: Bandages Over Face Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Melon City - You need to enter the mall, and he's cheering by the entrance door. Size: 1m50cm Description: A cousin who's always in bad physical condition. He's good at catching inscrutable diseases. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something touchingly pathetic... It's cousin Opeo! Everything will be OK." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Pharaoh Crown Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dangerous Colony DLC - Between the tentacles of a large purple octopus, which sits between the island with the big fire kanji and the icy one with St. Vasily church on it. Size: 100m Description: A cousin who's always in bad physical condition. He's good at catching inscrutable diseases. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very fragile cousin who’s good at catching inscrutable diseases. He’s strong mentally, though. When Rolled Up: "Something wobegong.. its Opeo! Why aren't you at the redimal trampoline!" Stage Conclusion: "A tinge if hurt... Opeo of the ouchies, aha. Hot milk, fresh bread and blueberries in the Princedom!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star (Danger) - Being held by the octopus in the water near the ice section. Size: 100m Description: A cousin who's always in bad physical condition. He's good at catching inscrutable diseases. When Rolled Up: "Um... Danger?? What was that sickly thing you rolled up? Oh! It's Opeo! Those bandages look... dangerous!" Stage Conclusion: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. No! I don't really like danger! I'm a coward! Hmmm? Oh, it's just you, Opeo. …Let's forget that last bit, hmmm?" Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 3 - On top of one of the ducts next to the vending machine, in front of a cooler. Size: 30cm When Rolled Up: "Timeout! What's that? Oh! It's Opeo! Showboating again, eh?" Stage Conclusion: "We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! Opeo was mixed in! How did you get there wee one?" Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Eighteenth available cousin, he can be called for 50.00aa coins. Description: He looks ill all the time, but contrary to his sickly appearance, he has an intense vitality. Amazing Katamari Damacy'' Description: Protects against danger. Trivia * Opeo's scream sounds exactly like a groan, which makes sense since he looks like in a bad state all the time. *Opeo can be found in the Money stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing by a bunch of toilet paper rolls near Twinkle. **He can be rolled up at 80cm. *He can also be found in the Campfire stages, he’s laying on a bench in the picnic area, he cannot be rolled up but he’ll get burned by the katamari. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s flying through some rainbows near Nik. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s on the back of a boar where Macho is trying to stop. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters